


we must be killers

by ohmyvalar



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Pre-Series, This might have a sequel but idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1506071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyvalar/pseuds/ohmyvalar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't how Seth expected to pass the day before their big event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we must be killers

**Author's Note:**

> Un beta'd, so all mistakes are mine and mine alone!

Alone in the motel room, the man in the sharply tailored suit sat impatiently, eyes flickering towards the door. The unease in his posture was clear. 

Ritchie had been gone for hours; it was just a simple errand to get takeouts for dinner, but now Seth was starting to regret letting his brother go off alone. He didn't want to believe what everyone else -hell, even Vanessa- had been saying about Ritchie, but now Seth was getting paranoid. 

The door suddenly started shaking. Someone was yanking on the handle, hard. Instantly alert, Seth grabbed his gun and walked over to the door, moving like a wildcat stalking its prey, ready to pounce. Without warning, he opened the door in one swift motion, gun hidden behind his back but at the ready. 

Outside, a familiar tall, dark silhouette awaited. 

Seth had only the time to say, "Jesus, you could've knocked," before something was swinging in his face and everything went black. 

.............

When Seth finally stirred awake, it was to the disconcerting sensation of being watched closely. His head was throbbing where the gun had cold cocked him, and the first thing he saw was Ritchie standing over him, an unfamiliar glint in his dark eyes. 

Seth groaned, anger and confusion vying for control as he tried to figure out why he was on the bed. A tug of his hands alerted him to the fact that they had been tied to the headboard of the motel bed. The soreness in his arms told him that they'd been that way for a while. 

"What the fuck, Ritchie?" Seth managed, anger getting the better of him as he glared up at his brother. What on earth was Richard doing? And the look in his eyes... Seth shuddered, automatically shutting out thoughts of there being something wrong in his brother's head. 

The smile Ritchie gave him was disturbing, given the circumstances. "You know, Seth," He said, the slow, languid smile spreading over his features, "I would never have thought that you had those feelings." 

Staring at his brother's odd smile, Seth felt a coldness spread through his limbs. Was that what this was about? His brother's sudden paranoia? Seth had always known the violence Ritchie was capable of, but for it to be directed at him... He felt a strange mix of anticipation and anger course through his veins that even he himself didn't understand. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Seth said coldly, staring his brother hard in the eyes. "Now let me go. We have a job tomorrow, and we can't screw it up." 

Ritchie's eyes hardened. "Oh, brother," He chuckled darkly, almost to himself. Leaning down, he lowered his face to a disconcerting distance from Seth's. Up close, Seth could see the glee in his brother's eyes, feel their breaths on each other's faces. "Always so controlling. Who would've thought?"

"Still trying to lie to me?" Ritchie asked softly, and then his hand was reaching into his blazer, and Seth stiffened, even though he still couldn't believe that his brother would try to hurt him. 

"Why don't you tell me the truth, Seth? The truth never hurts the teller." Ritchie murmured, and Seth sucked in a breath as his brother drew the gun out, toying with it in one hand as he continued staring at Seth. 

There was something wrong with that gaze; it was like Ritchie was trying to search for something in his brother's face, even though he'd seen it a thousand times before. And there was something else in that gaze- something Seth hesitated to even put into thought, let alone words. 

Something like the way Ritchie sometimes looked at girls, that dark, 'you're all mine', possessive look. 

Seth shuddered. What was wrong with him? They were brothers; and Seth wouldn't pin something like that down on even Ritchie, even with what he was doing just then. 

Something pressed against Seth's chest that made him feel cold even through the layers of clothes he had on, and Seth realized that Ritchie had placed the gun there, the muzzle against his chest. Ritchie's fingers skimmed the trigger, and despite knowing that the safety was still in place, Seth struggled to keep himself calm. 

"Ritchie," Seth finally said, and his voice was hoarser than he had expected. He felt almost ashamed, then remembered that this was his brother pointing a gun at him, and that he had every right to feel afraid. "What are you doing?" 

Don't stare at the gun, don't even look at it. 

Ritchie didn't reply, seemingly distracted by something on Seth's face. His eyes darkened with something Seth was afraid to pinpoint. 

"Richard!" Seth hissed, fears suddenly forgotten. It was a familiar setting- trying to snap his brother out of a daze of intellectual thoughts that Seth couldn't even begin to understand. 

His brother's face snapped to attention almost reflexively, before that disturbing smile returned. "Still so dishonest," Ritchie said, his voice almost a purr as he let the gun's muzzle trail a line down Seth's body. 

Every hair stood on end as Seth stared, watching as a fascinated, almost reverent look entered his brother's eyes as the gun trailed its light but deadly touch down his body. He couldn't relax; not under that fixated gaze and the gun's touch, knowing that it could turn fatal at the slightest accident. 

But not on purpose. Ritchie would never do that, not to him. Right?

But the turn of events had just proved to Seth that he didn't know his brother as well as he liked anymore. God, what had Ritchie done in the time he'd been in jail that had changed him until Seth couldn't read him anymore? 

The Gecko brothers had always been close; plotting to escape from their father's drunken beatings whenever they could get away with it, plotting to run away from home. It was hardly a surprise that they had ended up where they were, professional thieves and proud of it. 

A warm, solid weight settled around Seth's lower body and Seth only had the time to gasp out before Ritchie was nuzzling into him, his head turning to brush against his thighs, and his mouth, his lips- 

Oh. Seth felt something stir in the pit of his stomach, and it terrified him. Wrong, his brain screamed at him, and Seth tugged at his hands, hard, but the ropes held fast. 

"Richard, s-stop," Seth panted, the intimate contact and proximity sending all sorts of wrong signals to his body. And he knew Ritchie could feel the obvious bulging in his pants. This had to stop; what had gotten into Ritchie? 

True to his command, Ritchie stopped, but before Seth had time to feel relieved, his brother was crawling up his body, hooking a leg around Seth's thighs as he went, kicking the now cumbersome gun to the floor haphazardly. Seth wanted to be relieved, but his breath was coming in fast pants now, and he felt helpless under this Ritchie's actions. 

Ritchie kissed Seth, soft and tender and this was so wrong, but it felt good, and suddenly Seth's attempts to push his brother off him were half-hearted. 

Ritchie's tongue snaked into his mouth, skillfully and ruthlessly exploring the caverns of Seth's mouth as Seth moaned into the kiss without meaning to. Damn Ritchie, and thrice-damn himself. Ritchie might not be in a right state of mind, but what was he doing? 

Seth made one last valiant attempt to buck Ritchie off, but his brother was a dead weight on his body, refusing to budge. The movement only served to rock their bodies together again, hard, and oh fuck- was that Ritchie's hard on brushing against his? 

Great, Seth, get your brother hard for you on the day before the big day. Seth cursed inwardly, but couldn't help but kiss Ritchie back. Oh god oh god, this was Ritchie, and what in the fucking seven hells were they doing? 

"Ritchie," Seth gasped out, when they finally broke apart for breath. 

His brother made a shushing sound against his lips, pressing their foreheads together in an oddly intimate gesture. "Shh, brother. I know what you want, and I know what I want. Trust me, Seth." 

Trust me. Seth. 

And those words, just those words, were somehow enough to overwhelm Seth. His first instinct was to trust his brother; after all, who else could he depend on? But with what Ritchie was doing now... 

"If I told you to stop, would you? Ritchie?" Seth whispered, looking his brother right in the eye to show that he was being serious. As soon as the words were out, Seth regretted them. He didn't think he could take it if Ritchie told him a straight out no. 

To his surprise, Ritchie drew back, and murmured in an oddly tender voice. "Always, Seth. You know that." He placed a chaste kiss against Seth's forehead. 

Seth's heart pounded in his chest at the unexpected result of his question. Ritchie rarely showed emotional affection towards anyone, and even Seth wasn't an exception to that rule. Ritchie still wasn't moving, and his eyes were half-lidded, shaded from view, and suddenly Seth's heart was aching at the sight. Fuck. 

He never could stand Ritchie being upset or displaying weakness. His usual response was to either tell Ritchie to suck it up or comfort him. 

Seth reached up and kissed him. 

As soon as their lips touched, Seth felt Ritchie's lips curl into a smile against his own, and cursed his brother for being a scheming son of a bitch. He'd known that Seth would do that, playing on his brotherly instincts, even in this fucked up situation. 

But even Seth couldn't deny that it felt good. 

No, Seth corrected himself as Ritchie started kissing back in earnest, pressing Seth down onto the mattress with aggression. This was better. Better than Vanessa, and the nameless faces from years before. 

Because this was his brother, and who better to match Seth's own fire than Ritchie, whose had the very same blood running through his veins? 

And hell, if that wasn't fucked up. 

But right there and then, Seth couldn't bring himself to care, because Ritchie was reaching down between their bodies and pulling his pants down. "Shit," Seth gasped as the cold air hit his naked skin, but then Ritchie was sliding down and- oh. 

Warm, wet heat engulfed Seth and it was all he could do to not pull at his brother's hair. Tightening his fingers in the sheets tangled below him, Seth gasped out helplessly and tried desperately not to moan like a whore. 

Ritchie, the smug bastard, looked up at him through his long, dark lashes, his glasses askew, and smiled wide around a mouthful of Seth's cock. The sight sent lighting sparks of arousal through Seth, and his fingers twisted hard into the sheets. 

"Jesus, Richard," Seth moaned. The suction was incredible- and just where had his brother learnt how to do that? Hearing his brother's breathless words, Ritchie smirked and started to fucking hum. 

The vibrations were almost too much for him, and Seth's hips thrusted of their own accord, shoving himself deeper down Ritchie's throat. And if his brother wasn't a sight to behold- lips stretched wide, that obscene grin still firmly in place as he drove Seth right over the edge. 

Seth screamed out his brother's name as he came, positive that he'd scratched unrepairable marks into the sheets. 

And Ritchie had the nerve to smile at him, licking his swollen lips in a tantalizing way that made Seth ache to reach down and kiss him, consequences be damned, but his hands were still firmly tied. "Care to finally untie me, brother?" He muttered, and winced immediately. That was just wrong, calling Ritchie that after... After whatever it was they had just done. 

Ritchie's eyelashes fluttered in a show of faux innocence as he slowly crawled back up to lie beside Seth on the bed. "Untie you? I thought you liked it that way, Seth. All part of the power trip, remember?" 

And how did Ritchie know that? Seth had certainly never told his brother that. The nagging feeling that something was wrong sounded an alarm in the back of his head, but Seth could already feel his eyes drifting shut of their own accord, following the post-orgasm high. 

"Sleep well, brother," Ritchie murmured, and that was the last thing Seth heard before the long tendrils of sleep claimed him and dragged him under.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
